The Ortega Three
by Charmedagainxoxo
Summary: A mysterious letter brings three strangers together and reveals that they are sisters witches. The newly found sisters, Whitelighter, informs them that many demons will try kill them during the 48 hours after their powers have been unbound and tells them that they have to stay together in their family home. Brought together by fate, the sisters have to fulfil their destiny.


**Ortega House, New York**

Two young women are stood outside a large victorian house, both women have bags on their arms. The eldest of the two Emersyn Michaels, Dark brown haired and bright blue eyes is reading over a letter. The younger women, Tori Jones, Light brown hair with Pink tips and Hazel eyes is scrolling through Instagram on her phone.

Tori peered up at Emersyn from her phone and saw familiar handwriting on the letter the women was reading.

"Hi! Uh that letter you're reading by any chance did it tell you to come here and wait for some chick named Lexi?" Tori asked Emeryson curiously.

Emersyn put the letter back in her bag and looked at Tori suspiciously. "How did you know that? Did you write it?" Emersyn questioned Tori.

"No-no, I actually recieved one too" Tori replied quickly then she rummaged through her own back until she found a sealed letter. "Here. Take a look" Tori instructed Emersyn after passing her the letter.

Emersyn removed the letter from the envelope and read over it twice before handing it back to Tori. "You were given up at birth too?"

Tori nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I was adopted. I'm Tori"

Tori extended her hand towards Emersyn who shook it wearily. The moment their hands touched Emersyn was thrown into a vision.

_A woman in her mid 20's is cradling a newborn baby in her arms while talking to a man dressed in a white cloak. _

_"Please let me keep her" The woman pleads as tears stream down her face. "I already had to give up my first baby, I can't do it again"_

_"Emersyn is in a good home with a great family. This baby will be too" The man responded unsympathetically._

_"I only have 2. Why does it matter?" The woman questioned._

_"It is your destiny to have 3. The charmed ones. You know of the prophecy, Astrid. We need these girls if we want good magic to survive" The man replied sharply._

_"Please" The woman begged._

_The man in the white cloak held out his arms and the baby dissapeared from the womens arm in a swirl of blue and lights and appeared in the mans arms. _

_"No. Don't take her. Not again" The woman screamed._

_"One day she will be reunited with her older sister and the younger one that is to come. You can rest easier knowing that" The man said before dissapearing in the blue and white lights with the baby._

"Hey,, hey, are you okay?" Tori asked Emersyn who had fell to the ground with the shock of recieving her first vision.

Emersyn pulled herself up to her feet and leant against the door for support.

Tori went to place a hand on Emersyn's hand and she jerked away. "Don't!"

Tori picked up Emersyn's bag from the ground and passed her it. "What happened? One minute we were shaking hands the next minute you fell down"

"Nothing. I-i just got a little lightheaded. Probably jetlagged" Emersyn brushed Tori off.

"Those letters, they're word for word besides our names and addresses. I know we've just met and all but if those letters are real and they're not some messed up scam then it would seem that we're sisters" Tori stated.

"Sisters" Emersyn repeated, as the man in the white cloaks words echoed in her mind.

A blonde woman with light Brown eyes approached Emersyn and Tori with a smile. "Hi, I'm Lexi" she introduced herself then she held her hand out to Tori who shook it. "I'm Tori"

"So you're either Emersyn or Aspen, right?" Lexi said to Emersyn who was still leaning against the door.

Emersyn nodded. "Emersyn"

"Great. If you could just move a little we can get inside" Lexi replied.

Emersyn moved away from the door. Lexi stepped forward and unlocked the door. "You two go first, after all this is your home now"

"Our home?" Tori questioned as she entered the house. Emersyn followed cautiously.

"Just go straight into the living room" Lexi told them as she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

Emersyn found the living room easily and sat on the sofa right away. Tori looked around the house amazed at the decor of it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lexi said to Tori with a glance at the chandelier. Tori smiled in response before taking a seat next to Emersyn. Lexi sat on the sofa opposite them and she pulled out a large book from her bag. She dropped the book on the table with a thud.

"What the hell is that?" Emersyn asked leaning forward to look at it.

"The book of shadows" Tori read. "What's the book of shadows?"

Lexi smiled at them. "It's your inheritance. You can look through it all you want later but for now I'd like to explain why I brought you here"

"So do that" Emersyn snapped impatiently.

"28 years ago a powerful witch made a prophecy that the first witch to give birth in the coming year would be the mother of the charmed ones. The charmed ones are a prophecy made Hundreds of years ago, due to the fact that it had been so long since the prophecy of the charmed ones was made nobody ever thought they would come until the prophecy was once again foreseen. Astrid Ortega, the biological mother of you both by the way was the first witch to give birth that coming year. She gave birth to-"

"Me" Emersyn interrupted Lexi. "She gave birth to me. I'm 27"

Lexi nodded. "That's right, she did indeed give birth to you. The elders, they're sort of like the government of good magic. Anyway the elders they knew that when the demons heard of the child being born she would be hunted as would her future sisters so they made your mother give you both up and your younger sister"

"Okay. Demons! Witches! Magic! Younger sister!" Tori exclaimed clearly overwhelmed then she turned to Emersyn. "Surely you can't believe any of this!"

"Is it possible that I could have had a vision?" Emersyn asked Lexi nervously.

"Of course" Lexi beamed. "You have foresight. I should have mentioned that, as witches you have powers, Emersyn as it would appear has premonitions. Althought Emersyn, you're slightly different from your sisters well more than slightly, you're half whitelighter which means you'll have powers your sisters won't"

"What's a whitelighter?" Emersyn questioned.

"I'm a whitelighter. Your whitelighter. We're sent by the elders to protect and help witches as well as future whitelighters. They sent me to help you" Lexi explained.

Tori let out a small laugh. "You're crazy. I'm outta here" she said before standing up and making her way to the door. Lexi orbed out of the living room to in front of the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go. Not yet" Lexi told Tori.

Tori stared at Lexi in disbelief. "How-how did you that?"

"I told you, I'm a whitelighter. Now come on we have more to discuss" Lexi said as she lead Tori back into the living room.

"In my vision I saw a man take Tori as a baby the way you just dissapeared" Emersyn informed Lexi.

"It's called orbing, you should be able to do it to. Not now of course but as you develop your powers" Lexi replied.

Tori sat back down and looked up at Lexi. "If all of this is true and we're these prophesised witches then why wait until now to tell us?"

"Well your mother died last year, we had to wait until she died so we could be sure you were the right sisters" Lexi replied.

"I don't understand, why did you have to wait until she died?" Emersyn inquired.

"So we could be certain she would have no other children" Lexi answered.

"You've said younger sister a few times, where is she?" Tori asked.

"Well I left you two waiting an hour before I came to see if she would arrive but she has made no attempt. I didn't want to bring any of you by force but it appears I'll have to" Lexi informed Tori.

"Shouldn't you have waited for the three of us to be here instead of just telling two of us?" Emerysn said.

"Perhaps but seeing as she is already reluctant to come it may be easier to convince her if I have two people who believe me" Lexi replied.

Emersyn and Tori nodded in agreement.

"Alright, meet your sister" Lexi beamed as she waved her hand.

Almost immediately after Lexi had waved her hand, a Raven haired girl with blue eyes appeared wearing a red dress and heels with her makeup and nails done appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. She screamed almost instantly and tried to run but due to her heels she fell and smacked her head off of the table.

"Oh my god" Tori muttered as the girl sat up looking dazed with blood trickling from head down to her chest.

"Ugh. I paid 200 dollars for this dress" The girl complained as blood trickled onto her dress.

"The dress I can't help you with but the head I can" Lexi told her before kneeling down next to her and placing a hand over the cut on her head. A gold light appeared and when Lexi removed her hand the cut was gone.

"Will I be able to do that?" Emersyn asked in amazement.

"Maybe. I don't know if half whitelighters can heal though. There are very few of them" Lexi replied.

"What's a whitelighter? And how did I get here?" The girl groaned.

"Emersyn, Tori this is Aspen, your sister" Lexi introduced Aspen as she helped her to her feet.

"They're what? Sister. I don't have any sisters. I never had any sisters" Aspen rambled as Lexi pushed her gently onto the sofa opposite her sisters.

Lexi sighed then she stood up in front of them all. "Aspen, as you already know I sent you a letter, you choose to ignore it. I said it was urgent and you didn't comply with my instructions so I had to bring you here by force. You're a witch, not just any witch but an extremely powerful one. Your mother was forced to give you up and now that she is dead it is time for you to fulfil your destiny. Of course if any of you decide you do not want to be witches I will accept that but for the next 48 hours it is vital that you stay here"

"Why the next 48 hours?" Tori asked.

"The demons know that your powers have been unbound. They will come after you. There is a thing called the window of opportunity, it means that demons have the opportunity to maipulate you and turn you evil. If they succeed in doing this to any one of you the future for all of you and every other good being is in jeopardy because of that I'm going to need all of you to remain here" Lexi explained.

"Am I dreaming? Well if I was dreaming I wouldn't know or would I?" Aspen mumbled to herself. Emersyn reached over and pinched Aspen who winced in response. "See you're not dreaming"

"Okay. Emersyn you have foresight. Tori, Aspen one of you has the ability to move things with your mind and the other has the ability to freeze time" Lexi revealed.

"How will we know?" Tori questioned.

Lexi grabbed the book from the table and threw it towards Tori who threw up her hands to shield herself. The book froze in midair.

Tori stared at it in astonishment. "Did I really do that?"

"Yes you did" Lexi replied while grinning at her. "Aspen, you must have telekinesis"

"I still don't understand any of us" Aspen admitted as the book hit the floor.

"It is a lot to take in. You've all lived very different lives but now you're back together. Just likw your mother wanted" Lexi said.

"I wish we could have met her" Emersyn muttered.

"Me too" Tori agreed.

"How can we stay here for 2 days with none of our stuff?" Aspen asked.

"Tori, Emersyn your stuff has already been brought over here. Your rooms should be practically identical to your ones at home. Aspen I can have the same arranged for you. I have to go back to the elders for a bit if you need me just call my name" Lexi said before orbing out.

All three sisters remained quiet and still for the first 5 minutes after Lexi had left until Tori reached down to pick up the book and began flipping throught it.

"What are you doing?" Aspen asked.

"Looking for our page" Tori told them.

"What do you mean?" Emersyn asked.

Tori stopped flipping the pages and started to read aloud. "The charmed ones. The Ortega line of witches descends from Charlotte Ortega, a victim of the Salem Witch Trials in the seventeenth century. As Charlotte was burned she vowed that each generation of Ortega witches would grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most powerful good witches the world has ever know. They would destroy all kinds of evil and be known as the charmed ones"

"How is this possible?" Aspen asked. "Magic is just one of those things that you either believe in or you don't. It's not real. It's a myth"

"Clearly it isn't. Lexi's shown us that as has Tori" Emersyn retorted.

"Nothing she said made sense. Windows of opportunity. Demons. I mean come on this is so crazy. People would lock us up in an asylum if they heard it" Aspen said.

"I never believed in it either, okay? But it's pretty clear that it's real and it's clear that we have powers-"

"Clear that you two have powers not me" Aspen interrupted Tori.

"We share the same mother. If she was a witch then so are we it's genetic" Tori responded.

"There's no proof we're actually sisters. You got Dna tests?" Aspen countered.

"No but I'm sure that can be arranged" Emersyn replied.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Aspen questioned.

"Since about an hour ago" Tori stated.

Aspen laughed. "What? An hour ago? And you believe all of this. Maybe you two are crazy"

"You saw-"

"Yeah I did. Maybe magic is real but I'm not magic. I'm not a witch. This is like a cult and they're just trying to force us to join. You two have already submitted" Aspen cut in.

"Well you heard her you only had to stay for 2 days" Emersyn snapped.

"What if i don't?" Aspen questioned.

"Then you'll be killed" Emersyn retorted.

Aspen stood up and went to storm out of the living room when a demon shimmered in.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Tori shrieked as she and Emersyn both jumped to their feets.

"Aspen get over here" Emersyn yelled. The youngest of the three ran over to her sisters as fast as she could.

"So it is true. The charmed ones have finally came to power. It's almost sad that I have to kill you after waiting so long for you to get your powers" The demon sneered. "Not sad enough, say hi to your mother" he spat before throwing an fireball towards them. Tori flicked her wrists at the energy ball coming towards them and continued to repeat the action.

"I can do it" Tori insisted.

Emersyn ran in front of her sisters. The demon sent her flying into the wall with just a flick of his wrist. Emersyn hit off the wall then fell to the ground unconscious.

The fireball was just about to hit Tori when Aspen threw her arm in front of Tori in an attempt to shield her and unintentionally redirected the fireball towards the demon.

The demon shimmered out before the fireball could hit him.

"My power" Aspen stammered. "It worked"

"Yeah it did. You saved my life" Tori panted. "Thank you"

"Emersyn" Aspen whispered glancing at her unconcious sister.

"Lexi" Tori yelled as she and Aspen ran over to their sister.

Lexi orbed in startled. "What is it? What happened?"

"A demon attacked us. Emersyn's hurt" Aspen explained.

Lexi kneeled down next to Emersyn and held her hands over her the gold light that had appeared earlier appeared once again and Emersyn began to regain conciousness.

"The demon" Emersyn groaned.

"Aspen scared him off" Tori said as she nudged her younger sister. Aspen smiled at her.

"Scared him off? So he's not dead?" Lexi questioned as she pulled Emersyn to her feet.

"No. He got away. He's probably gonna come back, right?" Tori replied.

"Right" Lexi confirmed.

"I tried to freeze him like I did with the book of shadows but it didn't work" Tori informed Lexi.

"Of course it didn't" Lexi responded. You need to learn how to control them and the fact that your emotions are all over the place right now isn't gonna help"

"How do we learn how to control them?" Aspen asked surprising the other three.

"Practice. Focus. Dedication" Lexi told her.

"Okay. We have to start practicing now before he comes back" Aspen responded.

"Wait" Lexi called. "This is your first demon, the first time you are all truly united. You must all be joined together and say the words"

"What words?" Emersyn questioned.

"The power of three will set us free" Lexi informed them.

"When you say joined do you mean like holding hands or mentally?" Tori asked.

"Holding hands should be fine" Lexi said. "But you have to all be accepting of each other as sisters or it won't work"

"I don't understand" Aspen admitted.

"Nothing is as strong as your sisterhood. It's what makes you so powerful" Lexi elaborated. "Therefore if you do not see each other as sisters you won't able to defeat the demon"

"How do we just see each other as sisters?" Emersyn asked.

Lexi shrugged. "You have to figure out. Talk to one another. Get to know each other"

"Do you have to go back to those people?" Aspen questioned.

Lexi nodded. "If the demon comes back just call for me again, okay?" She said before orbing out.


End file.
